Question: During a recent rainstorm, 7.29 inches of rain fell in Brandon's hometown, and 8.14 inches of rain fell in Umaima's hometown. How much more rain fell in Umaima's town than in Brandon's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Brandon's town from the amount of rain in Umaima's town. Rain in Umaima's town - rain in Brandon's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${8}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ Umaima's town received 0.85 inches more rain than Brandon's town.